El retorno de Madman
by Razielhim222
Summary: TRADUCCION: del fanfic original creado por Albedo238 SINOPSIS: Después de conocer a un misterioso Reploid , X se entera de algo verdaderamente maligno,su batalla estuvo controlada por el mismo gobierno al trabajar durante todo ese tiempo como maverick hunter. Contiene X & Alia y Zero & Layer. Se aconseja suma discrecion del lector ya que contiene una gran cantidad de capitulos...


Capitulo 1: Requiem de la desesperacion

La escena tiene lugar en un cementerio. Justo en ese momento, un par de pasos se escuchan provocados por botas azules en frente de una lapida en la cual estaba escrito "Johnathan Cain: Nacio 2100, murio 2185."

"Hola, Dr Cain," dijo la persona que est delante de la tumba, que result ser MegaMan X.

X hablo de nuevo, como si el alma de Cain pudiese escuchar su voz como antes "Ha sido mucho tiempo, no lo cree, viejo amigo?"

X suspira mientras se quita el casco para revelar su cabello negro azabache y lo sostiene, en aquel lugar historico, Luego vuelve a hablar, diciendo: "Usted debe estar decepcionado con Maverick Hunters como nosotros...en estos momentos. Hemos tratado de luchar por la paz durante tanto tiempo para crear un mundo perfecto para los seres humanos y Reploids vivan en armonia, pero el creciente caos parece ser mucho mayor. Muchas buenas personas se han convertido en mavericks, y esta vez, por su propia elección. Con el Gobierno Haciendo caso omiso a todos las peticiones y suplicas, sólo empeora las cosas. guerra continuará durante mucho tiempo sin duda alguna, pero estos excesos es algo que no puedo soportar más. Y el hecho de Todo comenzó porque vine al mundo ... se siente como si yo fuera una carga mas que nada. ""Pero no lo eres," dijo una voz profunda detr s de X.

X se da la vuelta para ver a Signas tras el.

"Signas", exclamo X sorprendido. " Cuunto tiempo has estado aqui ?"

Signas respondió: "habia decidido seguirte. generalmente lo haria Zero, pero decidí a hacer esto por mí mismo. Muchos de nosotros todavía estamos preocupados por ti, ¿sabes?"X se aleja de Signas sin mirar hacia atr s en hacia la sepultura de el Dr. Cain , y le pregunta: " Est s seguro de que soy la persona indicada por la cual preocuparse, Signas?"

"Que te hace decir eso," respondi con otra pregunta Signas.

X respondió: "Piense en ello, Signas. Si yo no existiera, no tendrían que preocuparse acerca aquellos que deciden convertirse Maverick por su libre eleccion. Usted aun no existía cuando eso sucedió, pero algunos de nuestros hunters decidieron volverse Maverick y hacer daño, y tuvimos que detenerlo. Y ahora, con la nueva generacion de Reploids se convierten en Maverick sólo porque desean hacerlo, todo esta de mal en peor, especialmente cuando ocurrio el incidente con Lumine y el Coronel Redips. Y esto sigue, Los Reploids nunca existirian y brotes de Maverick nunca hubieran sucedido si no existiera"."As que, tal vez eso es cierto, de una manera", comento Signas. " Eso quiere decir que vas a renunciar? Vas renunciar otra vez?"

X guardo momento en silencio, pero luego dijo: "No. Todo esto Inclusive es mi responsabilidad, voy a seguir luchando. Despues de todo, el responsable tiene que terminar lo que empezo."

"Bueno, nos guste o no, vamos a seguir combatiendo, no te dejaremos esta pesada carga a ti solo", respondió Signa, quien hizo una pausa para mirar a continuación la tumba del Dr. Cain , Despues de un breve silencio pronuncio "Es cierto que nunca conocí al Dr. Caín. , sin embargo, siendo el hombre que te encontró y te reactivó, y ayudó a diseñar para futuro a todos los reploids después de ti, yo tengo la gran certeza que era un buen hombre. "

X emitio una triste sonrisa, y dijo: "Más de lo que sabes. El Doctor estaba lleno de sabiduría y compasión. Aunque el fue un novato en algunos aspectos en comparación con el Dr. Light Cuando se inicio en la robótica, el era como un preciado tío para mí. Tuvimos momentos en el cual teniamos nuestras diferencias, pero siempre a pesar de ello trabajabamos en comprension. Ahora, el se ha ido, me siento más perdido que nunca. Estoy seguro de que Zero se siente de la misma manera hasta cierto punto. "

"Si yo fuera ese sabio, estoy seguro de que todos usamos hoy en día para sus enseñanzas sabiduría y guía", dijo Signas con calma. Luego me miró a la puesta del sol ya que era casi por debajo del horizonte. "De todos modos, se está haciendo tarde, así que voy a estar regresando a mi oficina. No te quedes aquí mucho tiempo. Y sobre todo ... trata de no dejarte arrastrar por las sombras.""Lo tendre en cuenta," respondi X.

signas se dio media vuelta y dijo: "Nos vemos cuando estes de vuelta", antes de marcharse a abandonar el cementerio.

Incluso despues que Signas se habia marchado, X siguió de pie ante la tumba del Dr. Cain, mirándolo con una expresión solemne.

Para llegar a la conclusion en el capitulo 2.


End file.
